Rosario Vampire: Senior Year: The Complete Story
by Vampire Maleka
Summary: This is a re-write of Senior Year season 1 and 2 and this story will continue as long as I have a story too tell. Some things will seem the same, but the changes will help the story flow better for the readers and fans of this fan-fic.


**Rosario+Vampire:Senior Year The complete Story.**

(I do not own R+V ).

Vampire Maleka: Hi guys, I am sad that the possibility of a third season of R+V may never come out. So this is what I would like to see a third season be, I will have 28 episodes or chapters as the anime has with one epilog episode. Please let me know what you all think and I hope you all enjoy this old man's version of R+V.

xxx

Hello, my name is Aono Tsukune. I am a third year student at Youkai Academy and am in the first semester. So much has happened since my run in with Moka-san's father, and the words he spoke to me after our battle still rings in my ears loud as ever. (Flash Back), "_I give you the Rosario Aono Tsukune, but do not think that I give you my daughter for nothing. Please remember that point." _

Moka-san once told me that for a potential mate to be given her hand in marriage, that he has to pass a test to see if he is worthy of her love. I wonder if my fight with her father was that test? What I couldn't tell Moka-san after words, as well as the other girls, was which Moka-san I really wanted?

Also even though I find Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan, beautiful and it flatters me that they both want me as well as Yukari-chan and Ruby-san, I still want Moka-san. I love her, but which one do I love the most? I know I have to choose and soon before we graduate and move on to our future lives.

I can see it all so clearly in all their eyes, they are growing more and more impatient with me. But to their credit they have not said anything out right, but I know it won't be long before the dam breaks and I have to decide who I want even if it breaks everyone's heart including my own.

xxx

**Episode 1: Pick me +The dreams + A Vampire.**

As Tsukune walked out of his dorm building, he bumps into Kokoa nearly knocking her down. But before he could apologize to her for not paying attention, she kicks him hard knocking him unconscious _"Next time watch where you are going!"_ she yells out as she turns to walk off to class.

_"Damn that was too close." _she softly spoke to her familiar Kouchan as she kept walking._ "Since that fight with papa, I can't get Tsukune out of my head."_

Moka finds Tsukune in a heap near the wall of the boys dorm, and rushes to his aide. _"Tsukune? Are you alright?"_

All he can do at this point is moan in pain as Moka helps him to his feet, but soon he weakly smiles and tells her good morning.

_"What happened?" _she inquired as he shook the cob webs out of his head.

_"I bumped into Kokoa." _he smiled as he dusted his uniform off. _"She's been acting more violent __towards me recently, this is the fourth time this week she has kicked the snot out of me. I don't know what I did, but if you see her Moka-san please tell her I'm sorry."_

As they walked towards class Moka inquires of Tsukune: _"I want to ask you a question Tsukune?" _

_"What is it Moka-san?"_ he responds with concern as he stops walking to face her.

_"Uhm, I am kinda scared to ask this, but my inner self won't answer me concerning this."_

_"Concerning what Moka-san?"_ he answers.

She rocks back and forth and tapping her fingers together asks. _"How intimate did you and my inner self get Tsukune?"_

The question stunned him, but he knew she needed an answer. _"She bit me before she replaced the rosario. Other than that I don't recall if we did anything more than that, except for holding her hand once."_

_"Which me do you like more Tsukune?"_ she asked with more confidence and conviction than at the first.

He was about to answer when out of no where Kurumu lept on his back and wrapped him up in her arms.

_"Good morning Tsukune!" _she shouted with joy, which lasted for a brief moment until Mizore tossed an ice blade into Kurumu's head.

_"Get off of my Tsukune boob girl, he is mine and mine alone." _Mizore calmly commanded.

_"Tsukune-san!" _Yukari sang out as she hugged him tight.

Tsukune could see that Moka was upset, and instead of stepping in as she had in the past, she walked off, then ran off towards class.

xxx

During lunch hour, Kokoa was walking down the hall way lost in her thoughts when she heard him call her name.

_"Kokoa-chan!" _Tsukune called out.

She spun to face him giving him her angriest look. She growled out, _"What do you want?"_

Tsukune looked a bit apprehensive, but still had an air of confidence. _"Can we talk in private?" _

_"Why would I want to talk in private with a perv like you for?"_

_"Because what I have to say is not for others to hear, so please can you put a side your hatred for me this once Kokoa-chan?"_

On the roof top Tsukune and Kokoa sat down to talk. _"What do you want to talk about?" _She demanded after a moment of silence.

_"Why have you been beating me up so much for? I mean I have no idea what I done to you, to make you so angry with me."_

Kokoa didn't know what to say, her thoughts where spinning out of control. She sprung to her feet then kicked Tsukune hard in the head, and shouted as he once again fell into unconsciousness _"Because __I am in love with you and I don't want to be!"_

xxx

Later that day during the club meeting, Tsukune tried to get Moka's attention. He even slipped her a note saying he wanted to continue their conversation tonight after everyone was in bed and there would be less of a chance to be disturbed. After she read the note, she looked him in the eyes and nodded her agreement.

That night both he and Moka walked in the compound area that was between both the boys and girls dorms, and began their talk.

Tsukune started, _"You asked me which you I like the most this morning before we were interrupted And I have been thinking about this all day, and how to explain it in a way that is acceptable to you and your true self."_

Then he laid his hand on Moka's rosario and spoke to it._ "Moka-san can you hear me?" _

And at his words the red stone in the middle of the rosario glowed and he heard the inner-Moka's voice come from it. _"I hear you Tsukune."_

xxx

Looking out of her window, Kokoa was starring down at both her sister and Tsukune as they walked. Why did she have these feelings for that weak human? But she knew she did, and she just did not know what to do about it.

_"Kouchan,"_ she whispered.

_"Yes Kokoa-sama."_ he replied as he flew next to her.

_"Do not be seen, and go and listen in on their conversation, and let me know everything that they are talking about." _Kouchan nodded and flew out the window.

xxx

_"This is not easy for me to articulate Moka-san,"_ Tsukune began,

_"I-well, I love you both if that makes any sense? I mean you both even though you are the same person are precious to me in ways that words cannot express." _

Then he looked into outer Moka's eyes and continued. _"You act as if you are separate from your inner-self, and your inner-self thinks the same, am I right?"_ he asked.

_"Correct,"_ Inner Moka responded as outer Moka nodded.

Then he continued, _"I do not want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I do know that I have to make a decision and soon, but I want to choose you both, but I don't know how I can if you both are competing against each other for my affections. Put yourself in my shoes, and tell me if the roles were reversed if you would find it easy to decide for me?"_

Then he continued as they listened, _"Both of you are more alike than you want to admit. For example, Inner Moka, has a tender heart as well, and I see how she looks at me, am I wrong to conclude that you inner Moka have already planned your life with me in it?"_

_"No you have it right Tsukune."_ she responded.

_"And you outer-Moka it is the same with you right?" _she nodded.

_"Then why can't you both join as one, and love me as one, as I love you as one?"_ he inquired.

_"If we are in the human world then outer-Moka will be with me, but you would be with me still inner-Moka as well. Then in this world the roles can be reversed can it not? I mean if the two of you_ _can become of one mind and heart, all three of us can have a wonderful life together."_

_"Remove the rosario Tsukune!"_ Inner-Moka demanded, and before Outer-Moka could object, his hand clinched the rosario and it came loose.

Before he knew it, inner Moka was looking him in his eyes.

_"That can never happen Tsukune."_ she responded as she stepped mere inches from him.

_"When we graduate I intend for this rosario to be removed once and for all, I am a true vampire Tsukune, and if you love me as you say, then you will accept me for who I am, are we clear on this subject lover?" _

_"L-l-lover?" _Tsukune stammered.

_"You proclaimed that you loved me, even though you also proclaimed the same to my outer self. That means," _she continued as she took the rosario from his hand, _"that I, this me Aono Tsukune will be yours forever. And what I mean by forever is just exactly what I mean."_

And before he could respond, Moka buried her fangs into his neck. This was not anything like the bites he received from the both of them before, this bite hurt and his neck burned with an intense fire.

He before blacking out heard her whisper in his ear,_ "One down, two to go, and you'll be mine alone forever lover."_

xxx

The next morning found Kokoa fuming over what Kouchan had reported to her. _"So onee-chan is staking her claim on Tsukune, well two can play that game." _

She walked from her dorm room thinking about how she could disrupt her sisters plans to buy her time to make Tsukune hers. Then it hit her, _"Kouchan I've got a plan."_

xxx

_"You are lying right Kokoa?" _Kurumu shouted in disbelief.

_"Why should we trust anything you say?"_ Mizore added with a cold stare.

_"Desu, desu."_ Yukari responded in kind.

"_Why should I lie too you guys about this?"_ Kokoa responded.

_"I don't want my sister to be involved with that perv, he is not worthy of her. But if you don't do something quick, your precious Tsukune will become a vampire in just a few days if my true sister has her way."_

xxx

He was still in a daze when he had awakened. All night it seemed he was having dream after dream with inner-Moka as the main character, he was still trying to make sense of everything when he felt the pain in his neck.

Reaching up to touch the spot, he discovered the two puncture wounds, and for the first time in a while, fear gripped him. _"She really intends to do this!"_

xxx

Outer-Moka was crying. She felt so helpless as she witnessed what her true self did to Tsukune.

_"Why Uri-chan?"_ she moaned.

_"He does not deserve this, you are forcing him to be yours, and that is not what I want." _

Then the stone on her rosario began to glow as her inner self responded. _"I don't care what you want right at the moment."_

_"What?"_ outer-Moka exclaimed.

_"How can you say..." _but was cut of by her true self.

_"If I do not act now we will loose him to the others. Are you prepared for that Omote?"_

_"No uri-chan." _she responded in defeat and sadness.

xxx

_"Well I am just going to ask him myself if he has chosen Moka!" _Kurumu announced with a monstrous tone in her voice.

_"And if he says it's true?" _Mizore inquired softly.

_"Then we will have to take him by force and make him see his error."_ Kurumu responded.

_"No!"_ Yukari yelled out.

_"Tsukune-san has to choose I admit that, but if we force the issue there is a chance we will lose in the outcome. Think this through girls."_

xxx

Meanwhile as Tsukune was walking to the student store (as it was the weekend), Kokoa announced from behind a large bush.

_"Well I see you are worse for the wear."_ He didn't even raise his head in acknowledgment, he just stopped walking, and turned to face the girl.

_"I've had better days Kokoa-chan. Are you here to beat me up again?" _

_"No, I have a proposition for you Aono Tsukune."_

He looked up at her then, _"What sort of proposition do you have in mind?"_

_"If you were to chose me to be your future wife Aono Tsukune, I would not turn you into a vampire against your will like onee-chan is doing. Love is not supposed to be that selfish do you not agree Tsukune-san?"_

Then he found new strength and he did a double take when her words finally sunk in. _"You want me also!"_ he exclaimed in shock. _"I thought you hated me Kokoa-chan?"_

_"Not hate you Tsukune, just...well,"_ she paused to gather her thoughts, she did not want to blow this opportunity.

_"I have never had these feelings before and the only way I was able to deal with not dealing with it was to pound you into the dirt."_

_"I know you do not feel the same for me right now, I am just asking you to give me a chance to_ prove _to you that I am the best choice for you?"_ then she made with the puppy dog eyes as she finished with, _"Pleeeeease?"_ After she left him, he was more mixed up inside.

_"What is going on here?"_ he thought aloud.

Just then... _"Tsukune!" _

_"Oh God it's Kurumu and the others!"_ he sighed as he stayed put to see what they wanted.

_"Tsukune,"_ Kurumu began with an edge to her usually sweet voice,

_"Kokoa said that you chose Moka last night to be your girlfriend. Well is she lying or telling us the truth?"_

He looked at...what? Ruby-san was with them also? And she had a look of sadness mingled with anger as well.

_"No!"_ he blurted out.

_"I did not choose anyone yet. All me and Moka-san was doing was talking, that's all."_

Then he became angry at the whole mess he was in and took it out on them all._ "I cannot handle this much longer everybody,"_ he began.

_"I cannot be with all of you, and someones going to be hurt when I make my choice, but know this right now, if everyone does not stop pressuring me...I won't choose any of you!"_ Then he turned and rushed off back towards his dorm, leaving the four girls behind silent and stunned.

xxx

Tsukune was angry with himself by the time he reached his dorm room. Even though he knew he had to say something to the girls, he felt he could have done it more nicely.

His mind was still reeling over what he figured Inner-Moka was doing to him, and yet for the life of him he couldn't understand why she would hurt him or even force a vampire's life on him?

He really was confused inside, he loved both versions of Moka but he feared that his life as a mortal was going to be forever changed. He didn't want to be a vampire, but who could stop that from happening short of him quitting school and running away back to his home in the human world? And even that was not a sure deal. She knew where he lived.

Had he not toughen it through two frightening years here?

Had he not made friends with several Youkai?

He had proven that monsters and humans could live together in peace and friendship, and now the monster that he loved the most, Akashyia Moka was about to betray...no he corrected himself, she already had betrayed his faith in her. _"Moka-san, why?"_

He moaned out as he rubbed gingerly at the puncture wounds on his neck. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, and was getting ready to lie down when he noticed a note on the floor near his door.

It was a note from Moka, and it read:

_"Tsukune I am so sorry what Uri-chan did to you last night, she reasons that if we do not make you ours, that you will choose one of the other girls over us. I have faith in you to make the right choices Tsukune, but Uri-chan does not. _

_She, well we have never experienced being in love before. It is scary and exciting at the same time, but I want you to know that I do not want to make you a vampire against your wishes unlike Uri-chan. __If you never want to see me again Tsukune I will understand. I love you Tsukune, Omote-Moka."_

_"I love you too Moka-san."_ he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek.

_"I love you but I can't accept this fate."_

Tsukune was tired as he sat the note on his desk. Sleep was what he needed as he was still weak from the loss of blood he had endured the night before. Within minutes of laying down he was already entering a deep sleep. And that is when the first dream happened.

Dream #1.

Tsukune was starring out a large window overlooking snow covered terrain, when Mizore walked up beside him and tilted her head to lean it on his shoulder.

_"I never dreamed we would be together husband."_ Mizore softly commented, as Tsukune turned his head to smile at her.

_"Yes it was a touch and go situation for a while Mizore, but you did prove your love for me, and won my heart over the others."_

_"Then you have no regrets in choosing me Tsukune?" _Mizore asked while looking into his dark brown eyes.

_"Not one single regret my wife."_ Tsukune answered as he turned around and cupped Mizore cheeks with his hands and bent over to kiss her.

Then Mizore kissed him on his cheek and then began to kiss his neck, and all of a sudden there was pain, a burning he felt only once before, he struggled to move Mizore from their embrace, fear coursed through him as he kept fighting.

_"MIZORE STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

When he was able to pull her away from his neck, the woman he saw their was not Mizore, but Inner-Moka.

_"Two down, one to go lover." _she smiled triumphantly.

Tsukune shot up from his sleep, sweat was pouring over his forehead and neck. Then he felt the pain on his neck and he reached to gently touch the wound, and when he withdrew his hand, he seen blood on it.

Then out of the shadows Inner-Moka appeared, he crimson eyes burning like fire as she approached him.

_"You should really be careful about what and who you are dreaming about lover."_ she responded as she knelt down beside him.

_"How are you in your outer form and why are you doing this to me Moka-san?"_ Tsukune responded with both a broken heart and fear.

But all she did in response was kiss him fully on the mouth, then he tasted it! It was sweet as nectar as he swallowed, and for a moment he felt like everything in the world was alright, that Moka wasn't turning him into a vampire.

But all she did in response was kiss him fully on the mouth, then he tasted it! It was sweet as nectar as he swallowed, and for a moment he felt like everything in the world was alright, that Moka wasn't turning him into a vampire.

Dream #2.

_"Tsukune!" _Kurumu shouted in her sweetest voice.

_"Mother is coming over and I need help with the children." _

_"Why is she coming over again sweetheart?" _Tsukune responded as he picked up a small girl from her playpen.

_"Every time she comes over, she tries to get me to go to bed with her, and the two of you go fighting and scaring the kids and wrecking the house."_

_"Because she wants to see her grandchildren Tsukune, besides it adds a little flavor to our love life right?"_ she responded blushing.

_"Maybe for you,"_ he responded, _"but for me it is a nightmare Kurumu."_

She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, which quickly changed to anger.

_"You wish you were with Moka instead of me right!"_

_"I did not say that and you know it Kurumu!"_ Tsukune responded as the child in his arms started crying loudly.

He began to rock the child as he sighed. _"I do not want to fight with you Kurumu, let me get Andira quieted down and get her ready for when your mother arrives, okay?" _

As he walks into the child's bedroom he notices an outline of a person in the shadows, then he heard the figure speak in a sad tone. "You gave me up for this lover?"

Dream #3.

Ruby was singing to herself while she admired her wedding gown in the mirror, in a few short hours she would be Aono Ruby, a dream come true for her. The board chairman was going to walk her down the isle and give her away, this was a grand honor and she knew it.

Meanwhile Tsukune was putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo, when he heard a knock on his dressing room door.

He walked over and opened the door, standing there was Lord Shuzen, Moka's father and he did not seem happy with him at all, but maintained his regal calmness.

_"Lord Shuzen?"_ Tsukune responded as he stepped back then bowed at the hip.

_"What brings you here?"_ he inquired as he raised from his bow.

_"Do you remember what I told you after I gave you Moka's new rosario Aono Tsukune?"_ he responded.

_"That I told you that I did not give you my daughter for nothing?"_ he then glared.

_"I gave her to you to be your wife Aono Tsukune, because you showed courage to me when you fought me. Then you choose someone else and my daughter is now locked in a tower because she went insane."_

He stepped forward as his aurora began to glow ominously to a very dark crimson.

_"You rejected her eternal love, her eternal gift, and for what? A witch?" _Then he grabbed hold of Tsukune who was shaking in fear and said.

_"I am not going to kill you, that would be too merciful for me to allow. I am going to turn you into a vampire and lock you in her tower so you can see forever what you done to my daughter."_

Dream #4.

_"Tsukune-san," _Yukari called out as she was getting ready to go to work.

_"Yes dear,"_ he responded as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading while he finished off his breakfast.

_"What do you think about where I chose for our vacation?"_ she called out in response.

_"It sounds fine with me Yukari but you know I always feel uncomfortable at your family reunions."_

_"But it is going to be in America Tsukune, in New England of all places." _She continued as she rushed into the kitchen.

_"The history, and the places we can visit, oh it sounds so exciting except I wish you would be just as thrilled as I am?"_

_"What did you say? I am sorry I was engrossed with the stock market reports dear." _Tsukune responded after he raised his head from the paper.

_"Ooooh!" _Yukari groaned in anger.

_"You are always ignoring me Tsukune, I apologize that I am not Moka. Maybe you should have chosen her? Oh that's right you didn't choose her, you chose me right?" _

Then she waved her wand as a brass tub crashed down on his head as she walked out of the kitchen.

Dream #5.

Tsukune was standing on a balcony in a large castle, looking down into the courtyard below. Kokoa was picking flowers from the garden to decorate the great dinning room table, as she did everyday now for... _"How long now?"_ he thought to himself, _"oh yes for the last 200 years."_

She was so different back in school he mused to himself, always ready to fight. And now she was so much like outer Moka.

He stopped himself from thinking about her, it always broke his heart when he remembered seeing Moka's face as she turned and walked away to never be seen again

He turned from the balcony and walked down the hall, when he passed a full length mirror hanging on the wall. He was dressed the way his father-in-law dressed, all in blue, his cape trimmed in red. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, his crimson eyes starring without emotion at the image he saw.

He could hardly remember now what he was like back when he was a human, before Moka turned him to what he was now. Turned him, then left him alone until he accepted Kokoa's proposal. Then he seen an image form behind him, it was her, and before he could turn to respond, she was once again gone.

Dream #6.

_"Moka hurry up honey we're going to be late." _Tsukune called out from the living room as he was binding their daughter Mokoko in her wool jacket.

_"Sorry Tsukune." _she responded as she rushed down stairs trying to put her coat on as she descended. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun as she finished buttoning her coat.

_"I just didn't want to look all messed up when we get to your parents house honey."_ she smiled as her emerald eyes glimmered to reveal her happiness.

_"Well we best get going right?"_ Moka announced to her husband and daughter.

Then Mokoko pulled her hand from her pocket and held out Moka's rosario. _"Do you need this also_ _mommy?"_ The small child inquired.

Tsukune was shocked as he turned to see Inner-Moka starring back at him. _"This is not the life we_ _are going to lead lover."_ as she approached him menacingly.

A rude awakening.

He shot up as Inner-Moka clamped her hand over his mouth, _"Do not make a single sound lover."_ she quietly commanded.

_"I need to talk and you need to listen. Alright Tsukune?"_ He nodded.

_"Good, I am going to remove my hand."_ she responded.

_"From now on when you dream, all your dreams will be about me. Not that I am manipulating your dreams, it is my blood in you that is bringing your true feelings for me to the surface."_

Tsukune glared at her and as softly as he could muster he interrupted, _"You did not have to do this to me Moka-san. You already had my love." _

Then with anger she quickly cupped his mouth again and growled, _"I said I need to talk, and for you to listen! Don't make me say it again lover!"_

Then she was silent for a moment as it appeared that she was thinking about something, and whatever it was she was thinking on seemed to make her continence grow darker. Then she narrowed her eyes at Tsukune and inquired, _"First things first lover." _

Tsukune swallowed hard not knowing what was wrong, he just nodded his response.

With her face just inches from his, she continued, _"I can understand why Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and in a way Yukari and my outer self was in your dreams lover, but why was Kokoa in your dreams as_ _wellllllllll?"_

He was at a loss for words, as he thought about it. Why did he dream of Kokoa?

_"Was it because she proposed to you lover? Are you considering marrying her over me?" _Moka demanded.

_"NO!" _he shouted out, forgetting to curb his anger.

Then he paled as he realized that if she knew about her sister's proposal, then that meant. . . . ._ "Yes lover,"_ she smiled ominously at him.

_"I can read your mind and see what is in your heart, and after today Tsukune you will inform the others that we are a couple now, and I will tell my sister to back off from you or else!"_

Tsukune was angry now too the point that he did not care if she hurt or killed him at the moment, he just blew.

_"How dare you tell me to hurt our precious friends! I don't know who you are anymore Moka? The Moka I know would not force me to become something that I don't want to be, you have always protected me, you've saved my life more times than I can count, so for God's sake why are you doing this too me Moka? Damn it tell me or we are finished!"_

It was like someone slapped her in the face, her crimson eyes widen, then filled with fury, then she started to shake violently, and for the first time since he had known inner-Moka, he seen her cry.

She seemed like a lost child, not knowing what to do. Tsukune all at once felt terrible for making her cry, but he wanted to know why she was doing this to him.

_"I never had what I have with you Tsukune."_ she sobbed silently.

_"I was never meant to fall in love, or have friends, I was born to take my father's place as one of the dark lords of the Hades." _

Then she continued, _"As you know I am the third of four sisters, each sister was to play a role in_ _our_ _father's kingdom, but the two oldest disappointed father. My oldest sister Akara was father's pride and joy, she was his equal in wisdom and in strength and he loved her more than words could say. Then she fell in love with a young human male she had met when she was visiting the human world, and they got married and father was enraged. And if that wasn't enough, his first wife, Naomi followed her daughter to watch over her."_

Then Moka paused wiping the tears from her eyes before she continued. Tsukune was amazed with her opening up to him like this, but out of respect he remained silent as he continued to listen.

_"Then there is Kahlua which if you ever meet her, you would think she was an angel. She always has a smile, and always seems to love life, that was until her husband, Morgan James and their daughter Myoki was killed. He was her life Tsukune. You see when we female vampires fall in love, it controls our life in ways you humans can never imagine. If our mate dies, we lose it, I mean WE lose it."_

Then she stood and began to pace around the room, fighting her emotions. She couldn't believe she was telling him all of this when she should have pounded him thru the wall for yelling at her. But she knew he needed to understand why she had to change him, why she so desperately loved and needed him.

_"Father,"_ she continued, _"tried to help her through her loss, and he too thought the world of her husband. He was a human when Kahlua and he met. And they also were students at this school._

_But I will not spend too much more time on that except to explain the thought in your mind why my father accepted Morgan James, and not the human who Akara ran off with? Akara ran away and did not give father a chance to meet him or to test him. Morgan was tested and so were you Tsukune, and that is why father gave me to you."_

Then she walked again towards Tsukune and sat down next to him as she continued her explanation.

_"Kahlua lost her mind when Morgan died, and I almost did too. He was like my big brother, and I was his little princess. She ran off and went renegade, hiring herself out as an assassin, for that was what father trained her as. _

_Father told me that this was what happens when you fall in love. "For the women of our kind it is like a death sentence, they still live but are dead inside. And I do not want that to happen too you Moka."_

_So he raised me to fight, and to be his replacement when the time came. And I bottled up my __emotions and told myself I would never allow anyone to steal my heart, then I met you Tsukune."_

Then Moka shook her head slowly, and continued.

_"What is it with us daughters of Shuzen Issa that makes us fall for you humans? I wish I could stop what I am doing to you Tsukune, but I can't stop, I need you, and I know you need me, so please don't end our relationship, I don't want to die inside like my sister."_

Tsukune could feel her desperation, she seemed like the outer-Moka at that moment. How could he have doubted her?

She was not doing this out of selfish intent as others might think, she needed him, this Moka loved and desperately needed him, and that was when Aono Tsukune really realized that he loved her and needed her just as desperately.

_"Moka?" _he asked as she slowly raised her head to face him.

_"Yes Tsukune."_

Then he exposed his neck to her and smiled, _"I love you and need you just as much, I choose too be with you forever. . .Lover. _

And the final step was taken, and their course for the future was set. Well so they both thought.

xxx

_"Mizore!"_ Kurumu called out as she seen the snow girl looking confused.

_"Have you seen Moka and Tsukune?" _Mizore just shook her head as if she was stumped.

_"I can usually find them, especially Tsukune, but not today."_

_"If outer-Moka has hurt him I'll never forgive her." _Kurumu announced as she kept scanning the hallway for the two.

xxx

Kokoa sighed sadly as she knew her plans for Tsukune was not going to happen, of course it did help Tsukune that her father made it clear to her that Tsukune was Moka's intended and if she did not back off she would wish she had never been born.

_"Well if I can't have him then I'll just go back to making his life a living hell. That is much more fun."_ Then she laughed and continued walking to class.

xxx

Well guys that is chapter 1 and I will try to get chapter 2 published sometime in the next day or two. So please be patient. Please review, thanks all.


End file.
